


More or Less

by JotunVali



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Surprise Kissing, Vulcan Kisses, Wedding Planning, group hug, they ship each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: A little twist of Star Trek Beyond's end.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“I heard about Ambassador Spock.” Jim condolled to his friend. “Is that what you wanted to mention at that time in the turbolift?” He enquired.

“More or less.” Spock eluded with an enigmatic look that indicated the science officer didn’t speak the entire truth to Jim. 

Had Spock wanted to tell him… something  _ else _ ? 

“I trust your meeting with Commodore Paris went well.” Spock changed of subject.

Jim knew this was an indirect question: Have you accepted the vice-admiral promotion, Jim?

“More or less.” He answered in a way he was sure Spock would interpret as a negative response.

Spock gazed at him with what looked like awe and relief in his gleaming brown eyes. Jim couldn’t help holding that adorable stare and smiling back. What he didn’t expect was Spock stepping forward, bending down with the intent to… to kiss him? Instinctively, Jim stepped back. The crushing disappointment in Spock’s eyes hurt him. He warmly smiled and presented his middle and forefinger to the Vulcan. After a second of puzzlement, Spock understood and slowly, almost hesitantly, pressed the tip of his fingers against Jim’s. The captain’s eyes twinkled as his cheeks ignited and hurt as he was largely grinning in bliss. He could see the faint yet so beautiful smile on his friend’s face, just as he happily noticed the hint of green on his cheeks. 

“Was this your ‘more’ or you ‘less’, Spock?” Jim asked.

_ Were you going to confess someday, you stupid cutie? _

“I… do not comprehend that question… Jim.” Spock stammered, still firmly pressing the tip of his fingers against the captain’s. Still holding the captain’s stare.

Jim knew Spock had flawlessly understood but just wanted to avoid answering. So he decided to be more direct.

“Do you love me, Spock?” He softly asked, the tip of fingers still sticking to the science officer’s. Still holding the brown eyes’ probing stare.

“I-I… I always assumed…” Spock remembered what he had admitted to Dr McCoy a few days before. “I’ve always assumed my… my respect...no. My  _ affection _ , my deep  _ affection  _ for you was clear.”

Though Jim felt a bit guilty about Lieutenant Uhura, he couldn’t help smiling more.

“Crystal clear, Spock”. He murmured before gently kissing the corner of his friend’s lips. He definitely heard Spock gulping. And found it incredibly cute.

“Ah. Took you long enough, you two.” Bones burst in, a cup of brandy in his hand. Which he sipped. “Was wondering when the hell you two were finally gonna make out.” He said, admiring the spectacle with crispy sarcasm in his voice.

“Bones. You-” Jim started but didn’t finish for his suddenly fiery, passionate science officer jumped on the doctor, spilling out the brandy on the floor, shortly looked into Bones’ eyes and fiercely kissed him like the horniest human in the galaxy. With the lips, the tongue and all. Fortunately, Bones seemed to enjoy it. He quickly and happily responded, cupping Spock’s face as Spock was hugging the doctor. Wait. They were… Bones and Spock were kissing and confessing? At last? Jim’s eyes widened in amazement. It was like a dream coming true for him! Something crucial, something meaningful, something triggering must have happened between these two during their latest mission. After all, they had spent a lot of time together, alone with each other, just the two of them. While Spock was critically injured. Maybe… maybe... Jim hoped. Or rather fantasized. His fantasy popped off when his friends parted. Much to his disappointment. They were both out of breath. 

Breathless, Bones wiped his mouth. Then he remembered with horror Jim was here. He stared at him with alarm and remorse in his eyes.

“Oh shit, Jim! I-! We-! I-I shouldn’t-! I… I-if you let me explain…” He stammered in panic, putting his hands up like a convict.

Jim cheerfully chuckled. Then laughed out loud.

“What the hell? You’re  _ laughing _ ?” Bones noticed with dread, and a bit of anger.

“And what shouldn’t I? Years of bickering, catfighting like an old couple right under my nose and you’re declaring to each other only  _ now _ ? Took  _ you  _ long enough, Bones!” Jim joyfully retorted. “I was starting to think you’d never relieve the sexual tension between you two. And dammit, Bones you two are just so cute together!” He clamored.

“We’re  _ cute- _ ?” Bones crinkled his nose in disbelief. “Wait.” He realized. “You like  _ both  _ of us?”

“Yeah.” Jim answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Course I do.”

“I thought, I  _ swore  _ you only liked Spock! I mean…” Bones swiftly looked at Spock, then back at Jim. “It was so obvious.”

“So you admit you’ve been liking Spock all along, doctor?” The captain sneakily enquired. 

“I…”

“And you told him peanuts because you thought he only liked me and I liked only him?”

“I told him no shit because he was still engaged to Uhura, you damn-! Pighead!” Bones roared out.

“Good point. But you have to admit you could have declared yourself on the planet we recently crashed on now Uhura-”

“I’m not a fucking horny predator, Jim!” Bones cut him off, growling. “Spock is not some… seed tank I can use when he’s clear! No matter how lovely he is or how much I love him!”

Strangely, the science officer felt both utterly shocked and deeply moved by that speech. He raised an eyebrow. Jim smiled like a child proud of his mischief.

“You said it.” He brightly grinned, pointing at the cornered doctor. “You’ve just said you love him!” He giggled.

“I-!” Bones raised a menacing forefinger, then shut himself and dangerously blushed a crimson, ripe tomato red in deep, crushing embarrassment. “I hate you, Jim!”

“I don’t care, you love Spock.” The captain squealed even more. “That’s more than sufficient for me.”

Bones grunted and crossed his arms as a reply. Then his thoughts traced back to the first person involved in all this. He looked back at Spock. The latter longingly stared at him. Clearly expecting the doctor to reply something. 

“But… Spock he’s-!” Bones started into Jim’s face, pointed at Spock. “He…” He turned to look at the science officer, then back at the captain. “He loves  _ you _ , Jim! It’s more than obvious! And… and you love him too! Why… why would you have  _ me  _ and Spock together?” He demanded. “That’s…” He shook his head in uncomprehension. “That’s messed up…”

“I’ve just said so. Because you’re cute together. And cause you two liked each other. Simple as that.” Jim shrugged his shoulders.

Bones stared an umpteenth time at the mute science officer.

“N-no, he doesn’t-” He denied.

“I believe my gesture of genuine and shameless affection I’ve just given to you in the human manner should be sufficient to prove Jim’s theory, doctor.” Spock finally spoke. 

This time, it was Bones’ turn to be speechless.

“You...You like…” He swiftly glanced at the captain, still smiling and smugging like the damn proud bastard he was. “...both me and Jim?” He raised his eyebrows, both afraid and impatient of the Vulcan’s answer.

“Most illogical, Leonard. Since you’ve seen me kissing Jim, and since I have just kissed you, all of it in the most free and adult consent, the answer should be obvious, as you and Jim put it. Even to you.”

“You damn walking compu-!” Bones gritted his teeth, then his heart felt like illuminating and warming. “Uh- what?” He breathed.

“What about you Leonard?” Spock kindly enquired. “Do you like both me and Jim?”

Bones muffled a scream. Covered his mouth.

Tears slowly ran down his hand.

Happy, joyful tears.

He didn’t see them through his blurred eyesight but he knew these two perfect bastards were smiling. 

Kindly, warmly smiling. 

At him.

“That’s... the most beautiful fucking day of my life.” Bones creaked. “Dammit Jim, today’s supposed to be  _ your  _ special day, not mine!”

“What makes you think it isn’t?” Jim calmly, affectionately asked, hugging his favorite doctor. “When you’re happy, I  _ am  _ happy Bones. Never forget that.” He softly whispered to his weeping friend, hugging tighter. “Especially when you love me as much I love you.”

“Shut up, Jim…” The blissful doctor begged.

Not only Jim didn’t release him but, on top of that, Spock had to join in and gently hugged the doctor from behind. The gesture was awkward but so genuine and sincere it warmed up that doctor’s weary heart even more. Fired it up. He, who had joined Starfleet to forget about his ex-wife and maybe die quickly, had gained not only one but two adorable, perfect lovers. But…


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t enjoy it for long. Spock had told him he was about to quit Starfleet and soon elope with a female compatriot. All the more reason to enjoy the soft pressure and the warmth, the burning warmth of the science officer against his body. Maybe this will be the only time he’d share something intimate with Spock. He remembered that disastrous but also wonderful night he had spent with him. They had talked about Ambassador Spock, about Jim, the two closest people to Spock, the closest to his logical heart. Bones had felt blessed Spock considered him a friend enough to talk about them with him. He also fondly remembered when Spock had laughed out of the blue when the doctor had suggested Jim wasn’t going to like the science officer’s leave of Starfleet. Leave of the captain’s love life. Spock had fallen asleep a few moments after. Bones had looked after him. And looked  _ at  _ him. Praying all the gods and spirits of the universe his friend would still be alive in the morning. 

And Jim… God,  _ he  _ could bear Spock’s departure, but Jim? Bones didn’t want to see Jim sad. Well, he  _ had  _ seen Jim sad a lot of times, most of time talking about work, captaincy, his dad… but the doctor felt that Jim would reach another level of sadness if Spock walked out of his life.

_ Jim… _ Bones hugged the captain tight.

“Jim, there was actually something of the utmost importance I wished to tell you.” He dreadfully heard Spock say.

“I love you too, Spock.” Jim purred.

“That is not what I meant.” His friend kindly insisted. “Not this time.”

The hug was slowly, painfully split apart. To the doctor’s dismay.

“What did you want to tell me then?” Jim asked.

“I… I have recently… decided to take my leave of Starfleet and settle on New Vulcan.” Spock admitted with doubt in his uneasy voice.

“Wh-what?” Jim blinked and stared at him with sheer shock in his blue eyes.

“That was a decision carefully, and lengthily thought out.” The science officer justified. “I assessed that my right place was among my own species, helping them to reconstruct and repopulate the Vulcan people.” The science officer explained to a grief-stricken doctor and to an appalled captain.

“Re… populate?” Jim repeated with a hint of alarm.

“Yes. Breeding offsprings in consequential numbers is after all the most logical and most efficient method to reconstitute an ethnic group.”

“My god, Spock…” Bones grumbled, covering his eyes.

_ You really have a talent to ruin the most heavenly of moods. _

He was sure Jim would melt down, snap, sob, beg, scream, even physically assault the Vulcan.

“But…” Spock added.

Jim’s eyes lightened up.

“ _ But? _ ”

“I had the time to think over that decision again on the planet we crashed on.” The science officer implied.

“Oh had you now?” Bones sneered.

“Indeed I had.” Spock looked at the doctor. “I remember you were there too, Leonard.” He looked back at Jim. “Hence my new decision: I shall still help for New Vulcan’s development but I shall not copulate with a female of my species.”

“Well that’s  _ wonderful  _ news, Spock. You had us  _ scared  _ for a moment!” Bones wryly grumbled with as much as acrid sarcasm he could gather in his voice.

“But… what about the continuity of your species, Spock?” Jim had to ask.

“Jim, you’re kidding right?” Bones took offense.

“Bones, I  _ want  _ to be with Spock as much as you do but the survival of his species and family seems a bit like a more important issue here, don’t you think?” Jim scorned him.

“And here I thought _you_ ’d be the most upset one at that news.” Bones grunted and crossed his arms.

“That’s not the point, I-!” Jim started to protest then calmed down in a sigh. “I don’t want to argue. Not today. Not with you. Not with  _ either  _ of you.”

“That is considerate of you, Jim. Thank you.” Spock nodded.

Bones rolled his eyes at that reply.

“To answer your question,” The science officer carried on. “I had thought about a solution you humans called artificial insemination. In that regard, I could impregnate a Vulcan female while not having… reproductive activities with her.” He explained.

“And while not even knowing her name or her face.” Bones sourly groaned. “Spock, are you suggesting you fertilize a bachelor woman and then leaving her to raise your kids by herself? Not even giving them or her a clue about who the father is?” He flamed up with an accusing tone.

“Absolutely not.” Spock asserted. “Leonard, I was not aware you perceived me in such an appalling way.”

“No, of course not.” The doctor sighed and looked down the floor. “Sorry.” He glanced back at his friend who looked hurt by his accusations. “I’m sorry, Spock. Honestly sorry.” He stared into the glimmering brown eyes. “Please, do carry on.”

Jim looked at the apologizing doctor, then expectively at Spock.

“Thanks. I simply was suggesting the three of us could engage in… sexual intercourse on the basis you would have chosen, and then remit my seed to New Vulcan, where the medical establishment can redistribute it to the willing females.”

“I… I need to sit down.” Bones muttered to the captain. “And ‘nother cup of brandy.”

“What? That’s not that far-fetched, is it?” Jim scoffed. “As if we didn’t do the same on Earth.”

“I’m just sayin’ I’m gonna pass out, is all.” The doctor groaned.

“I’m here to catch you ok?” Jim teased in a playful smile and looked back at the science officer. “That’s an  _ amazing  _ decision Spock but… I thought, you know, with your... pon-farr stuff and all…”

“Pon-farr indeed only occurs every seven years, but it is a metabolistic, physical reaction Vulcans have inherited from their ancestors, who themselves had to imperatively breed in their times of continuous war if they didn’t want to see their species, or themselves, die. That does not mean present-day Vulcans cannot engage in physical reproduction during these seven years periods.” Spock faintly shook his head, staring at Jim with a soul-piercing look. A lecherous look. Or so Jim thought.

“What do you make of the ‘willing females’, Spock?” Bones enquired.

“They can have their own life partners. Whether these partners are the breeder of their child or not. Vulcans marry to form alliances, bonds between families, Leonard. Not necessarily to make offsprings. Although it is... highly recommended. Nothing will prevent them from breeding children of their own. I should add that breeding children with a maximum of different progenitors is the most logical solution for an individual from an endangered species.”

“Oh now he suggests his long-distance fiancée should screw with all the men of her group.” Bones gnarled and rolled his eyes.

“I did  _ not  _ suggest that, Leonard.” Spock calmly protested. “I merely surmised that-”

“Right, right.” Bones raised his hands. “I just… still have trouble comprehending Vulcan customs. Hope I can be forgiven.” He joked.

“You are. I should precise that you will  _ have  _ to have a basic understanding of them if you wish to form a life-long bond with me, Leonard.” Spock reminded the confused doctor. 

“He has a point here.” Jim looked at Bones, smirking. He looked back at Spock. “But… how can you be sure your… gametes will match the girl’s? With your… you know…”

“If you’re implying my human heritage, Jim, should I remind you that Vulcans are a people of scientists? If they found a way to fecundate my mother’s gametes with my father’s decades ago, certainly they will figure out a way to produce a healthy being mixing Vulcan women’s DNA with mine.”

“Well it’s settled then?” Jim brightly smiled.

“What??” Bones expelled. “Jim!” He lectured.

“Stop making that face, Bones!” The captain cupped the grouchy face. “It’s a happily ever after! It’s a win-win scenario! For us and for the Vulcans! Let’s drink to it!”

Bones grabbed the hands and pushed them away.

“Fine! I’ll have to take a new cup for that.” He lamented at his spilled brandy. Fortunately, that planet had a system that sucked in every drop of liquid to recycle it in its giant mechanical system. “Also I remember… happily ever afters don’t usually end with cups of booze.” He suavely implied to his two new boyfriends.

“You’re right.” Jim agreed. “Come here.” He cupped the doctor’s cheek and tenderly, languorously kissed him. “Ah. You don’t know how long I’ve been yearning to do this.” He warmly whispered to him.

“Try me, you brat.” Bones retorted.

“With pleasure.” Jim smiled before kissing his doctor back.

Bones happily responded.

Pleased at the spectacle, Spock arched an eyebrow of satisfaction. Then noticed his other friends were walking in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, seems we have somethin’ else to celebrate here!” Scotty hollered.

Jim and Bones hastily interrupted their kiss.

“Scotty?” The captain squeaked with horror. “Sulu? Chekov? Uhura?” Thank god he wasn’t kissing Spock when she came along.

“Enjoy your birthday, captain.” She raised her glass at him. 

“Dammit Spock! You didn’t consider it fit to warn us?” Bones growled.

“Warn you of what? As you can see, there is no danger in that room, Leonard.” Spock sassed him before realizing too late he had just called the doctor by his first name in public. In front of Uhura. He looked at her with something that felt like apprehension. She cleared her throat. In embarrassment? In hurt? Not just her, everyone was heavily staring, glaring at him with inquisitive suspicion.

“Dear God, Spock…” Bones muttered in frustration.

After a heavy, crushing silence, Scotty stepped in again.

“So doctor, may we expect some weddin’ in the next days?” He grinned in a joking tone.

“Ugh. Don’t speak the devil’s name, Mr Scott.” Bones rolled his eyes.

“When we find the time to. And the place.” Jim comfortably answered Scotty’s question, warmly embracing the shoulders of the doctor. 

“Right!” Scotty beamed and turned to the crowd next to him. He raised his glass up in the air. “To Dr McCoy’s and Captain Kirk’s future weddin’!”

The crew followed him.

“To the future wedding!” They all clamored.

His arm still on a blushing Bones’ shoulders, Jim beamed himself and looked at his future husband. Beam that soon crashed down.

“I thought the keptin was in love with Mr Spock.” A navigator gossipped to Sulu.

Bones thought his whole body was going to shatter into tiny pieces of glass.

Jim kept staring without even blinking at Chekov.

“Oh, sorry keptin, it just was… a feeling. An impression.” Chekov apologized, abashed. “Sorry, it wasn’t my intention-”

“You felt right, Mr Chekov.” Jim asserted loud.

Bones and Spock stared at him with wide, appalled eyes, as if Jim just had declared war on the entire universe.

“Jim! For God’s sake! You’re-” The doctor fulminated.

“I have no intention to live my life hidden. Do you, Bones?” The captain interrogated.

“For fuck sake, Jim.” Bones gritted his teeth, in sheer rage. “Uhura’s just here!” He snarled.

The captain and the science officer looked at her with different levels of fear. She calmly sipped her drink. Everyone was expectedly staring at her now.

“What? What would have me say? Spock’s an adult. He can do as he wishes, can he not?” She told her audience.

“Nyota…” Spock started.

“ _‘Nyota, I am sorry’_ ? Is it?” She smiled. Not a bitter, taunting smile. A genuine, happy smile. Which took the science officer aback. “Spock, we’ve broken up weeks ago. On _my_ wish. Partly because I sensed… you liked someone else. And that someone might be a Starfleet captain with blond hair.” She glanced at Jim.

“Wait. I thought it was because Spock told you he was going to mate with Vulcan females.” Bones interjected.

Uhura looked at him with eyes that asked _‘how do you know that_ ’?

“That’s why I said ‘partly’, doctor. In truth, I was waiting for a good reason to break with Spock. We had both noticed our relationship was bound to fail but… I don’t think Spock would have made the first step.” She fondly looked at the science officer. “Would you, Spock?”

“I would have not, Nyota.” Spock admitted.

“Right. So I think a ‘thank you’ is in order, isn’t it?” She joked.

“I profoundly, and sincerely thank you, for your patience, your kindness and your approval of my marital life, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.” The science officer formally, ceremoniously bowed down to her.

She couldn’t help chuckling as she was hearing a series of moved giggles.

“I _am_ happy for you, Spock. I truly am.” She asserted. 

“Then be assured I am deeply… pleased by your happiness, Nyota.” Spock responded.

She broadly smiled.

“So lemme get this straight, lads. The captain is gonna wed Dr McCoy _and_ Mr Spock?” A confused Scotty enquired.

“Yes, we are, Mr Scott!” Jim beamed with the greatest ease in his voice. “And you are _all_ invited!”

The crowd loudly cheered.

“But you said you didn’t have the time or place to do it.” Sulu reminded the captain.

“Then when we _do_ find those things, Mr Sulu!” Jim joyfully replied.

The crowd cheered louder. It soon dispersed and everyone was back at their private conversations.

“I suppose you’re proud of you, Jim.”

“Proud to marry the people I love most? You bet I am.” The captain smiled at the doctor. “Aren’t you?”

“Oh come here, you-!” Bones kissed him.

“Wow, easy Bones! You’re gonna eat my face at that rate!” Jim laughed.

“As a man of science, whatever _you_ may think of it, Spock, I have to run several tests before coming to a reliable conclusion.” Bones replied.

“What? What does that even mean?” Jim chuckled in confusion.

“I think Leonard is implying here that he is not 100% certain of your romantic feelings for him, Jim.” Spock suggested.

“God, I hate you Spock…” The doctor sighed.

“Bones, I _do_ love you!” A worried Jim assured in his friend’s doubtful eyes. “Why wouldn’t you believe it?”

“Ugh… Too good to be true, you know. I think Mister Logic here will agree if I say that having the two guys I’m nuts for _both_ in love with me is against all odds, all statistics.”

“Indeed that kind of situation is not logical.” Spock agreed.

“Spock!” The captain admonished him.

“Although, you and Jim, Leonard, as Lieutenant Uhura, and all of the other humans I’ve encountered, taught me that logic does not apply to every situation. That logic is not almighty or always relevant.”

Bones snorted.

“Sometimes, a bit of blood loss is all that we need, right?” He implied, his eyesight blurring.

Jim stared at him, puzzled. Then remembered the critical wound of Spock, back on the Franklin.

Bones rushed to Spock and warmly hugged him. Then immediately stepped back.

“Oh! Sorry! You Vulcans aren’t touch-fancy people. Sorry. Maybe I-”

The science officer cut him off by fiercely hugging the doctor against him. Bones yelped at that.

“I do not… reject it… if it comes from you Leonard.” Spock tenderly murmured.

“You-! You damn… adorable-!” Bones creaked, burying his face in the crook of the Vulcan neck.

Jim smiled in adoration. Shame he didn’t have a camera to film it. That would consist the first record of, he hoped, their long, very very long love story.

> _"We make a good team, right?" -"I believe we do."_
> 
> Star Trek Beyond, 2016.


End file.
